1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing, and more particularly, to method, apparatus, and non-transitory computer readable medium for enhancing image contrast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image processing technologies are quite mature in the current art. Papers and documents provide many kinds of image processing algorithms for references. However, in practical implementation, traditional image processing methods have some deficiencies in picture processing.
According to related technologies, algorithms of picture processing utilized by traditional image processing methods are not applicable in some special scenarios. For these special scenarios, a picture processing result is not satisfactory if using traditional image processing methods. For example, a traditional histogram equalization method usually causes problems which may include contrast being too high or contrast is sacrificed in small areas if the image. This usually leads to loss of information with respect to some brightness grey levels in the picture which fail to meet typical requirements of desired quality. Therefore, a new method for enhancing image processing performance is needed.